Falling Stars
by Sploogal
Summary: Au fic James and Lily don't use one of their friends as secret keeper. 10 years later, they are still alive and in hiding, Voldemort is still after Harry, and Harry is starting his first year at Hogwarts... On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Gimme a break…**

**Falling Stars**

**Prologue**

James was holding the baby Harry in his arms and singing softly to him as he rocked him gently. Harry had fallen asleep by the end of the verse and James placed him carefully in his crib. As he turned around to leave the room, he saw Sirius standing in the doorway, smiling strangely at him. Blushing slightly, he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked softly.

'Can't a godfather check in on his godson?'

James snorted. 'You just spent the entire day with Harry. I thought you'd gone home already.'

'Ok, so I wanted to check on you,' Sirius admitted.

'How touching,' James said dryly. 'You know I'm fine, Sirius. So are Lily and Harry. You're being paranoid.'

'Maybe I am. So what?' Sirius retorted.

James sighed and stated down the stairs. Sirius followed.

'You can't keep on ignoring this, James,' Sirius continued their earlier argument, making his friend stop halfway down the stairs. 'It's going to happen. You have to go into hiding.'

James sighed again and continued down the stairs. They went to sit on the couch in the sitting room.

'Have you been listening to me, James?' Sirius demanded. 'You _have_ to go into hiding!'

'I know.'

'Then why don't you?'

James was silent for a minute, then he looked over at Sirius and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. 'I'm not too keen on this idea. If we do this, everyone is going to know that you're our secret-keeper. Every death-eater in the country will be after your head. I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you on my account.'

'And I could never forgive myself if I allowed anything to happen to you, or Lily, or Harry,' Sirius shot back. 'Every day you stay out in the open like this, you're putting yourselves at greater risk. You're putting _Harry_ at greater risk! If the prophecy is real, we can't let anything happen to Harry. He could be our only hope. Frank and Alice have already used the charm. Besides that, Harry is your son. You _son_, James. It's your duty to protect him, and it's my duty as his godfather to help you.'

James leaned back in his chair, breaking eye contact with Sirius.

'Please, James. Please, use the charm,' Sirius begged.

'I know what I have to do, Sirius,' James said flatly, 'and I will do my duty. That doesn't mean that I have to place anyone else in unnecessary danger. I don't want you to get hurt, Padfoot.'

'Just as I won't let _you_ get hurt, Prongs. I made a promise, back in sixth year. Do you remember? I promised that I'd never let them hurt any of my friends. I _promised_ James. Don't make me break my promise,' Sirius pleaded.

They sat in silence for a while, then James spoke very softly, defeated.

'We'll go and see Dumbledore tomorrow.'

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his faint sigh the only sign of his weariness. His eyes showed no sign of twinkling as they looked between James, Sirius and Lily, who was holding Harry.

'You are sure?' he asked quietly.

'James, you can't do this,' Lily said, equally quiet but with much force. 'I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you.'

'Listen to her, James. She's always right, and that's especially so in this case. Don't be a fool!' Sirius exploded.

'Why are you so eager to be our secret keeper anyway, Sirius?' James questioned.

Sirius stared at his best friend for a moment, speechless. 'If you think that I -'

'I don't know what to think,' James interrupted. 'The thing is, only you, Remus, Peter and Skye are in a position to give out the information that the death eaters have got. I don't want to think that it's you. I trust you, Sirius. But I also trust the others. I'm clearly wrong about one of you,' he broke off and cleared his throat before continuing. 'I have to protect my family. I can't afford to be wrong, and I'm not willing to gamble with the lives of my wife and child.'

Lily looked tearful. 'You'll be killed,' she whispered.

James pulled his chair closer to Lily's and took one of her hands in his own. 'I love you, Lils. And I love our Harry too. I can't let you get hurt.'

'Don't you think we love you too, James?'

James ran a hand through his hair. 'Of course I do.'

'Then let me do this, James,' said Sirius. 'I don't have any family or anything else that I'm tied to. If I go, the only thing people will lose is a friend and an auror. If you go, Harry will lose a father, Lily will lose a husband, your parents will lose a son, the ministry will lose a damn fine auror, and we'll all lose a great friend. You need to live.'

'That's like saying that your life is worthless next to mine Sirius,' James snapped. 'It isn't.'

'You have more to live for.'

'Who's to say that you won't have a family in the future?'

'We're talking about the present, not the future,' Sirius growled.

'So what?'

'So stop being such a stubborn twat!'

'There may be another way,' Dumbledore said, calling a halt to the conversation as it dissolved into bickering.

'Another way?' Lily repeated.

'There is a variant on the Fidelius Charm,' he continued slowly, 'which hides the secret keeper as well as the secret.'

'How does it work?' Lily asked immediately.

'It is much the same as the original charm, with a secret being concealed within a person. With this new charm, the secret keeper may also be hidden by the same means without having any ill effect on the original secret.'

They thought this over for a moment before Sirius spoke up. 'So the secret could be doubly protected this way?'

Dumbledore nodded.

'What if I was the secret keeper for Lily and Harry, and Lily for me?' James pondered. 'Would that work?'

Dumbledore nodded again, hesitantly this time. 'It will be dangerous. The two charms will have to be cast at precisely the same moment to avoid the magic of each of the charms opposing the other. Technically, it is possible.'

Sirius grinned. 'That would be like hiding a secret within a secret, which is hidden within the first secret, which is hidden within the -'

'Yes,' Dumbledore cut in before Sirius could get carried away.

'I think that's the best idea anyone's had all day,' Sirius said immediately.

'It sounds good, professor,' James said carefully, 'but what are the drawbacks? Would we be able to keep in contact with anyone, or would we be completely isolated until the threat has passed?'

'Initially, I think it would be wiser to keep entirely to yourselves. We know that there is someone close to you who is passing on information. Once we have found out who the spy is, it ought to be safe to arrange meetings with a small number of people. Only those whom you specifically tell about the charm will be able to find your hiding place. If, for example, once the immediate threat of the spy has passed, you were to arrange to meet Sirius here, you would each, as secret keepers, have to cast the _fidelius occulus_ charm to allow him, and only him, to be privy to your secret,' Dumbledore explained.

'But if we cut ourselves off, how will we know when the spy has been caught?' Lily asked logically.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then summoned two paperweights. He cast a quick charm over both of them, then handed one to James. 'When I activate my paperweight, yours will glow green. I will do this when I am sure that we have caught the spy. It will then be safe for you to contact me and we can discuss where to go from there.'

James stared briefly at the paperweight before pocketing it. 'Sounds like a plan. What do you think Lily? Sirius?'

Lily nodded, biting her lip.

'Sirius?'

'I think it's the best idea anyone's come up with so far,' Sirius said hesitantly.

'But?' James prompted.

'Nothing. Just me being a worry-wart. I'm sure it will work.'

With a nod, James turned back to Dumbledore. 'How do we do this?'

Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and pulled out a few pieces of parchment, covered in his flowing script. 'This is everything that you will need to know in order to use this charm. I'm sure that between the two of you, you will be able to manage it.'

James accepted the notes, folding them and tucking them into his pocket, and they left the office in silence.


	2. The Platform

**Disclaimer: Me?  Own Harry Potter?  I think I just died laughing…**

**Falling Stars**

**Chapter 1: The Platform**

11-year-old Harry Potter stood just inside the doorway of the kitchen at Godric's Hollow.  His parents were still eating breakfast.  Bacon and eggs.  His dad, James, was making a point of pretending not to notice Harry and eating as slowly as possible.  His mum, Lily, was playing along.  Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Are we going, or not?" he asked impatiently.

Lily smiled at him.  "Be patient, dear.  The train doesn't leave for another hour."

"Yes, so shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Harry asked.

"We have to wait for Sirius." James said, finally turning around to face him.  "We went over this last night.  Sirius will be portkeying ahead of us to check that it's safe, then you and your mum will follow him, and I'll follow you."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Nobody's going to attack the platform, dad.  They don't even know I'm coming!"

"And what if there is a spy?" James countered.

Harry shrugged.  "I think you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I don't think so." said a rough voice from behind Harry.

Harry spun around to face the owner of the voice, drawing his wand as he did so.  A tall, cloaked figure stepped forward and grabbed his wand out of his hand, then picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, dumping him in a chair next to Lily.  Harry noted that his parents did not have their wands out, and were trying very hard not to laugh at him.  He stood and looked his attacker up and down.

The man barked a laugh as he pulled back his hood to reveal a very familiar face.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted.  "You stupid mutt!  You're so immature!"

Sirius grinned.  "Thankyou."

Harry glared.  "Can I have my wand back now?"

Sirius handed Harry back his wand, which Harry quickly tucked into its sheath inside his sleeve.  Having done this, Harry smiled and hugged him.

"You're so horrible."

"Of course I am." Sirius teased.  "It's my job, as your godfather, to be as horrible to you as I can possibly manage.  Seriously though, I was just proving your dad's point."

"I knew it was you." Harry stated.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked lightly.  "Why'd you scream?"

Harry blushed.  "Shut up."

Sirius pretended to think about this for a moment before replying flatly, "No."

James stood.  "Padfoot, as much as I enjoy watching you torment my son, I think we should be getting to the station sometime soon."

Sirius nodded.  "You got your mirror?"

"Of course."

"Okay then.  I'll see you in a bit."

James took an apple from the kitchen bench and threw it at Sirius, who disappeared as he caught it.

"Where's your trunk, Harry?" James asked.

"It's in the hall." Harry replied.  "Are we leaving now?"

Lily smiled.  "We have to wait five minutes.  You know that."

Harry sighed and nodded.  He slumped down into a chair at the table to wait out the five longest minutes of his life so far.  His dad ran upstairs abruptly and came back carrying a plain cardboard box.  He handed it to Harry.

"You might find these useful this year." he said, smiling nervously at Lily.

Lily frowned as Harry opened the box and pulled out an invisibility cloak and two pieces of parchment.

"James," she started warningly.

James shook his head.  "We want him to be as safe as possible this year, right?  Well, these things will help a lot if he gets into trouble.  Not to mention they'll make his year more fun if he thinks up, um… _other uses_ for them."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

Harry, meanwhile, was examining the cloak.

"You're giving me your invisibility cloak, dad?" he asked in an awed voice.

James nodded.

Harry frowned at the bits of parchment.  "What are these?"

With a grin, James pulled out his wand and tapped the larger piece of parchment with it, saying the words, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Harry's eyes widened as thin ink lines began to spread out and cover the map from the point that James' wand had touched.  They formed themselves into words at the top of the parchment, proclaiming:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Underneath that was a map with a few dots moving around it, labelled with the names of people that Harry had heard were to be his professors for the coming year at Hogwarts.

"This is The Map." James said proudly.

Lily gasped lightly at the sight off the tattered old piece of parchment.  "This is it?  This is the infamous Marauder's Map?"

"You said it got confiscated in your sixth year." Harry said, confused.

"I asked Dumbledore to get it back off Filch for me a few years ago." James explained.  "These," he pointed out some passageways, "Are the routes out of the school.  You'll need to check them out as soon as possible to make sure that they're still useable just in case, Merlin forbid,  you ever need to make a quick escape."

Harry nodded.

"To close the map, you just need to tap it with your wand, like so," James tapped the map, "And say, _mischief managed_."

He folded the map and handed it to Harry, who pocketed it immediately.

"What about this?" Harry asked, pointing to the smaller piece of parchment.

James tapped the parchment with his wand.  "_Who's trying to spoil my fun_?"

Words appeared on the parchment in much the same manner as before.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are pleased to inform you that the nearest professor is_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_and_

_She is too far away from you to have any chance_

_at all of spoiling your fun._

James tapped the parchment again.  "_Mischief managed_."

Harry grinned and pocketed that as well.  "Thanks dad!"

"Prongs!" Sirius' voice called from the mirror that James had left on the kitchen table.

James walked over and picked up the mirror.  "Padfoot?  Is everything ok?"

"It's all clear as far as I can see." Sirius answered.  "You can send Lily and Harry over now."

"Ok.  We'll see you in a bit."

"Will you put the cloak in my trunk for me, dad?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." James replied.

Lily held out a quill to Harry and he touched the end of it.  He felt a tug behind his navel and a brief falling sensation before he arrived, feet first, on platform 9 ¾.  Sirius rushed over with Remus, who'd been on the platform all morning, to greet Harry and to help Lily to her feet.

"I hate portkeys." Lily grumbled as she accepted Remus' hand.

"One would think you'd be used to them by now, Lily." Remus said with a laugh.  "After all, you've been using them since Harry was born."

"But she's still not managed to perfect the landing." Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of apple.

Harry grinned.  "I don't see how you can hate them, mum.  Portkeys are fun!"

Lily made a face.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, smiling proudly at him.  "Such a lovely boy, Lily."

"What'd I say?" Harry asked, bewildered.

James chose that moment to portkey onto the platform, a little too close to Lily.

"Lily?  Lils?  Where are you?"

"I'm right here, James." Lily said, sounding half-frustrated, half-amused.

James looked down.  "What are you doing on the ground, love?"

"You knocked me over you great oaf!"

James helped his wife to her feet and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  "All better?"

Lily smiled.  "I think I can forgive you."

"Ew!  Mum!  Dad!  That is _gross_!  Can you not do that?  We're in _public_, remember?"  Harry groaned, covering his eyes.

"James!  Lily!" Sirius said in mock outrage.  "How could you?  You've scarred the poor boy for life!"

James grinned and kissed Lily as dramatically as he could manage.  Lily made no attempt to stop him.

"Oh man." Harry hid behind Remus.  "You're going to give me nightmares."

"Sorry kiddo." James said as insincerely as possible.

Harry rolled his eyes.  "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"He's actually improved since he and Sirius graduated and stopped sharing a dorm." Remus said lightly.

James and Sirius turned to look at Remus.

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked.

"Only that you two are the messiest people that I've ever met." Remus said defensively.  "Honestly!  You're very gifted."

"Gifted?" James said suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that, Moony?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus.

"Well, Harry, when two eleven year old boys make such a mess in a dormitory that it is almost impossible to even open the door; when the contents of their trunks and their drawers are strewn all over their beds and the surrounding areas; when even they aren't sure which articles of clothing belong to who; and when neither of them even own a hairbrush or a comb, I say that they are very gifted."

"But why 'gifted'?" Harry asked, oblivious to the scowls of his father and godfather.

"They'd have to be gifted to have made it this far through life without drowning in their own mess." Remus said simply.

James covered Harry's ears.  "No corrupting my son on his first day at Hogwarts, Moony!  You should know better than that!"

"Harry, you've got to get on the train soon if you want to get a compartment." Lily commented, becoming aware for the first time that the platform was beginning to get crowded.

Harry broke free of James' grip.  "Come on dad!  Can you help me with my trunk?  Did you put the cloak in there for me?  Where's the best place to sit?  Can I use magic on the train?  Who's going to be in my year?"

"Whoa there, Pronglet!  Slow down!" Sirius laughed.

"One question at a time kiddo!" James agreed.  "I put the cloak at the top of your trunk, so you can find it easily if you need it before you get to Hogwarts."

"James, I really don't think you ought to be encouraging -" Lily started.

"I'm not encouraging him to make trouble.  Merlin knows he can do that himself.  I'm just keeping him informed." James said defensively.

Lily narrowed her eyes.  "I really believe that."

James smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.  "I knew you would."

Harry quickly hugged James and Lily goodbye.  "I'll see you in a few months!"

Lily pulled her son close to her.  She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the forehead.  "You had better.  And write to us every day, you hear?"

"Argh!  Mum!  You're embarrassing me!" Harry cried, pulling away from Lily.

James scooped Harry up in his arms and held him there for a moment while he struggled.

"Dad!  Stop it!" Harry blushed, desperately hoping that none of the other kids were looking.

James put Harry back on the ground with a grin.

"Don't you forget to write to us." he said warningly.

"I won't, dad." Harry promised.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.  "And don't forget to write to old Padfoot, either, will you?  'Cause if you do, he'll come after you and tickle you to death."

Harry nodded and turned to Remus.  "I won't forget to write to you, either, Moony."

Remus smiled widely and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "If you forget, I'll sick Padfoot on you."

Harry shuddered.  "In that case, I'll be writing twice a day."

Sirius made a show of looking hurt.  "I resent that."

"Bye Padfoot!  Bye everyone!" Harry said brightly.

He picked up one end of his trunk, and without looking back, dragged it onto the Hogwarts Express.

**A/N  Comments anyone?  Thanks to all you people who reviewed!**

**anonymousy**** – Yeah, I realise I'm not very good about updating.  I just don't have enough time to update every week.  Sorry.  I will try harder though.  I'm glad you like my fics.**

**Indiangurl**** – Who's to say he doesn't already know about the prophecy?  There might be a flashback coming to do with that, but I haven't quite decided that yet.  Sirius isn't staying with the Potters – he has his own house - he just checks on them very frequently.  He's a bit paranoid.  Um… Here's Remus!  Harry won't be like the Weasely twins.  I think that is a bit overdone, and I'd like my fic to be different.  He will be very different to what he was in the books, though.**

**athenakitty**** – How Harry got his Hogwarts things should be explained in the next chapter, as well as what the world is like.  Yes, Neville still has his parents.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish… 

**Falling Stars**

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

'Is this seat taken?'

Harry looked up from the book he'd been reading – _A Young Wizard's Guide to Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Alice Longbottom – to see a nervous, gangly looking red-head standing just inside the doorway. 'No, you can sit there if you like,' he replied with a shy smile.

'Thanks.' The boy dragged his trunk into the compartment and stowed it away rather noisily before slumping into the seat opposite Harry. 'My name's Ron, by the way. Ron Weasely.'

'Harry Potter,' Harry muttered, turning a page in his book.

Ron gasped, 'I knew it! That's why you look so familiar.'

Harry felt blood rushing to his face and buried himself deeper in his book in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. Ron, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing, barrelled on.

'I heard you were in hiding. What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of, er, of _You-Know-Who_?' The last three words came out as little more than a hesitant whisper, irritating Harry even through his embarrassment. He closed his book with an audible _snap_ and looked sharply at Ron.

'The man's name is Voldemort,' he said, sounding a little unfriendly. 'Use it.'

Ron gasped, too shocked to even flinch at the sound of the name. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reigning in his emotions.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you,' he said sincerely. 'It just annoys me that people are afraid to say his name. He wouldn't be so powerful if everyone wasn't so afraid of him.

Ron nodded slowly. 'Makes sense, I guess.' He paused. 'So, back to my question.'

'I'll answer if you say the name,' Harry offered with a raised eyebrow.

Ron paled, showing a stark contrast between freckled and un-freckled skin. After much hesitation, he let a barely audible 'V-Volde-mort' escape his mouth.

Harry grinned in light of his small victory. 'All right. You were right, my family is in hiding. I'm not in any more danger here than I would be a home, though.' He paused and snorted derisively before adding, 'You wouldn't believe the lengths Dad, Sirius and Dumbledore went to to make sure it's safe.

'Sirius,' Ron repeated slowly, 'as in Sirius Black?'

Harry nodded, mentally kicking himself for forgetting that most people were not on a first name basis with the Auror infamous for his rash but courageous actions whilst on duty. Not to mention he'd finally replaced Gilderoy Lockhart as the winner of the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award this year. He's my Godfather,' Harry offered by way of an explanation. He was already going to stand out at Hogwarts – he didn't need to give people any more reasons to think of him as 'the weird kid'.

Before Ron could ask any more questions, the compartment door slid open to reveal an elderly looking witch pushing a sweets-trolley. The witch peered at Ron and Harry. 'Anything off the trolley, dears?' she asked kindly.

Harry fished some coins out of his pocket and purchased a handful of chocolate frogs and a couple of cauldron cakes for himself. Ron, on the other hand, turned a dark shade of crimson and shook his head. 'No, thanks. I'm all set.'

No sooner had the trolley lady left than the door slid open again to reveal twin red-heads dragging a somewhat familiar looking boy by each arm and grinning madly from ear to ear. The boy's nose was red and he had antlers protruding from the top of his head.

'Ronniekins!' the twin of the left greeted Ron over-enthusiastically.

'Dear little brother, how we've missed you!' continued the one on the right with just as much enthusiasm.

Ron's face would've reddened even more if it were possible. 'Fred, George, what do you want? You're _not_ testing anything on us.'

'Wouldn't dream of it little brother!' exclaimed the first twin – Harry wasn't sure which was which.

'And that's Gred and Forge to you,' admonished the other twin.

'Little Neville here is looking for a toad.'

'And we're helping him to locate the poor,'

'lost,'

'lonely,'

'scared,'

'little creature.'

Harry thought he'd get whiplash looking between the two of them as they filled in each other's sentences.

'We haven't seen any toad. Go away,' Ron snapped.

'Ooh,' taunted one twin, 'Ickle Ronniekins is getting'

'territorial!' finished the other, pronouncing each syllable separately so as to mock him more thoroughly.

'Who's your friend Ronnie?'

'His name's Harry. Would you leave us alone?' Ron was starting to sound distinctly irritated now.

'Harry?'

'Not as in -'

'Harry _Potter_!' the twins chorused.

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his book, completely ignoring all others in the compartment.

In the meantime, Neville had managed to free himself from the twins' vice grips and edged his way into the seat next to Ron. As Neville slumped down slowly into his seat, the twins rounded on Harry, vigorously shaking one hand each.

'A pleasure to meet you Harry,' started one twin.

'Harry?' continued the other, 'may we call you Harry, oh esteemed one?'

Harry blinked slowly a few times as the twins continued in this manner, oblivious to how much Harry had tensed up on account of them. It wasn't long before Harry came to his senses and yanked his hands out of reach of Fred and George's grasps.

'Were you after something in particular,' Harry questioned, carefully maintaining eye contact with the closer twin, 'or are you just here to make a nuisance of yourselves?'

Both twins were silent for a few seconds as Ron gaped open-mouthed at Harry.

'Er,' stuttered Fred, 'well, actually we just wanted to make sure that, er,'

'Neville here would have somebody to sit with,' George finished lamely.

Harry blinked and shook his head.

Fred cleared his throat. 'We'll see you ickle firsties later.'

The twins exited the compartment. Ron goggled at Harry for a moment before exclaiming, 'That was bloody brilliant!'

Neville managed to pull himself out of his extended slump and nodded fervently in agreement.

'Not even mum can handle the twins that well,' Ron stated with a hint of awe in his voice.

Harry simply shrugged and turned to Neville. 'You surname's Longbottom, isn't it?'

Neville nodded. 'Yeah. I think my parents know your parents.'

'Aurors, right?' Harry probed.

Neville nodded again.

The three of them reverted to an awkward silence again until Ron asked, 'So, do either of you follow Quidditch?'

With the ice broken, the remainder of the trip passed quickly, punctuated only by the brief intrusion of a girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger ordering them to change into their robes.

**Author's note:**

**Right. Long time, no updates I hear you say. :blush: Well, I was kinda busy last year with doing my TEE so that I could get into uni this year and not wind up with no qualifications later on, as is my parents' worst nightmare. I felt horribly guilty every time I sat down to write last year since writing had nothing to do with my study and I really should have been paying more attention to assignments and whatnot. Anyway, I'm doing a unit in creative writing as part of my degree, so expect to see more updates now that I don't have to feel so crappy about writing. I'll post drabbles on my livejournal from time to time when if I don't get chapters up here as quickly as I would like to. My username's Sploogal, of course.**


End file.
